Farrar, Straus
Farrar, Straus & Giroux is an American book publishing company, founded in 1946 by Roger W. Straus, Jr. and John C. Farrar. Known primarily as Farrar, Straus in its first decade of existence, the company was renamed several times, including Farrar, Straus & Young and Farrar, Straus & Cudahy and finally to its current name in 1964, after hiring Robert Giroux from rival Harcourt, Brace, who brought with him such important writers as T.S. Eliot and Flannery O'Connor. Straus continued to run the company for twenty years after his partner Farrar died, until 1993 when he sold a majority interest of the company to the privately owned German publishing conglomerate Georg von Holtzbrinck Publishing Group. Nevertheless, FSG is considered one of the last of the old-fashioned literary publishers and is widely celebrated for its renowned lines of literary fiction, narrative nonfiction, poetry, and children's literature.http://us.macmillan.com/FSG.aspx Jonathan Galassi is president and publisher. Andrew Mandel joined in 2004 as deputy publisher. Eric Chinski is editor-in-chief. In 2008, Mitzi Angel came from Fourth Estate in the UK to be publisher of the Faber and Faber Inc. imprint. Other notable editors include Courtney Hodell, Hill & Wang publisher Thomas LeBien, Paul Elie, Sean McDonald, and Sarah Crichton (publisher of her own eponymous imprint). Current imprints * Faber & Faber Inc. publishes a backlist of drama and books on the arts, entertainment, music, pop culture, cultural criticism, and the media. Its authors include David Auburn, Margaret Edson, Doug Wright, Richard Greenberg, Tom Stoppard, David Hare, Neil LaBute, Peter Conrad, Martin Eisenstadt and Courtney Love. * Hill and WangHill and Wang publishes books of academic interest and specializes in history. Its authors include Roland Barthes, William Cronon, Langston Hughes, and Elie Wiesel. * Sarah Crichton Books publishes books with a slightly commercial bent. The imprint launched with Cathleen Falsani's The God Factor in 2006. Ishmael Beah's A Long Way Gone was a bestseller and Starbucks featured book in 2007.http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-21687906_ITM * North Point Press publishes literary nonfiction with an emphasis on natural history, travel, ecology, music, food, and cultural criticism. Its authors include Peter Matthiessen, Beryl Markham, A. J. Liebling, Margaret Visser, Wendell Berry, and M. F. K. Fisher. Books for Young Readers FSG Books for Young Readers publishes National Book Award winners Madeleine L'Engle (1980), William Steig (1983), Louis Sachar (1998), and Polly Horvath (2003). Books for Young Readers also publishes Natalie Babbitt, Roald Dahl, Jack Gantos, George Selden, Uri Shulevitz, and Peter Sis. Winners of the Nobel Prize in Literature * Knut Hamsun (1920) * Hermann Hesse (1946) * T.S. Eliot (1948) * Pär Lagerkvist (1951) * François Mauriac (1952) * Juan Ramon Jimenez (1956) * Salvatore Quasimodo (1959) * Nelly Sachs (1966) * Yasunari Kawabata (1968) * Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn (1970) * Pablo Neruda (1971) * Eugenio Montale (1975) * Isaac Bashevis Singer (1978) * Czesław Miłosz (1980) * Elias Canetti (1981) * William Golding (1983) * Wole Soyinka (1986) * Joseph Brodsky (1987) * Camilo José Cela (1989) * Nadine Gordimer (1991) * Derek Walcott (1992) * Seamus Heaney (1995) * Mario Vargas Llosa (2010) Winners of the Nobel Peace Prize * Norman Angell (1933)Norman Angell, After All: The Autobiography of Norman Angell (London: Hamish Hamilton, 1951; rpt. Farrar, Straus and Young, 1952). * Elie Wiesel (1986)Elie Wiesel, Night (Hill & Wang, 1958; rpt. 2006). Winners of the Pulitzer Prize * John Berryman (1965) * Bernard Malamud (1967) * Jean Stafford (1970) * Robert Lowell (1974) * Paul Horgan (1976) * Lanford Wilson (1980) * James Schuyler (1981) * Charles Fuller (1982) * Marsha Norman (1983) * Thomas L. Friedman (1983, 1988, 2002) * Oscar Hijuelos (1990) * Charles Wright (1998) * Michael Cunningham (1999) * John McPhee (1999) * Margaret Edson (1999) * C. K. Williams (2000) * David Auburn (2001) * Louis Menand (2002) * Jeffrey Eugenides (2003) * Paul Muldoon (2003) * Doug Wright (2004) * Marilynne Robinson (2005) Winners of the National Book Award * Bernard Malamud (1959, 1967) * Robert Lowell (1960) * John Berryman (1969) * Elizabeth Bishop (1970) * Isaac Bashevis Singer (1970, 1974) * Donald Barthelme (1972) * Flannery O'Connor (1972) * Richard B. Sewall (1975) * Michael J. Arlen (1976) * Tom Wolfe (1980) * Paula Fox (1983) * Larry Heinemann (1987) * Thomas L. Friedman (1989) * Alice McDermott (1998) * Edward Ball (1998) * Susan Sontag (2000) * Jonathan Franzen (2001) * Shirley Hazzard (2003) * C. K. Williams (2003) * Richard Powers (2006) * Denis Johnson (2007) Other authors published by FSG * Stephen Amidon * Kirsten Bakis * Emily Barton * Elif Batuman * Alan Bennett * Maurice Berger * Roberto Bolaño * Robert S. Corrington * Jim Crace * Arthur C. Danto * Laurie Halse Anderson * Lydia Davis * Deborah Eisenberg * Anne Fadiman * Noah Feldman * Carlos Fuentes * Rivka Galchen * Amy Gerstler * Philip Gourevitch * Tupelo Hassman * Sheila Heti * Ted Hughes * Shirley Jackson * Jamaica Kincaid * Bill Knott * Fiona Maazel * Doug Marlette * Malachi Martin * Edward Mendelson * Sigrid Nunez * Jenny Offill * George Packer * Walker Percy * Richard Powers * Wilhelm Reich * Philip Roth * Alex Ross * James Salter * Frederick Seidel * Adam Sisman * Scott Turow * Mario Vargas Llosa * Katharine Weber * Elie Wiesel * A. N. Wilson * Charles Wright * Lois-Ann Yamanaka * Amy Waldman See also * List of American book publishers References External links * Farrar, Straus and Giroux Official website. * Farrar, Straus and Giroux on Twitter * Farrar, Straus and Giroux Books for Young Readers *Work in Progress, an Online Magazine by Farrar, Straus and Giroux * Farrar, Straus and Giroux Collection of Isaac Bashevis Singer Papers at the Harry Ransom Center at the University of Texas at Austin *Farrar, Strauss & Geroux, Inc. Records, 1899-2003 Manuscripts and Archives Division, New York Public Library. Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:Publishing companies established in 1946 Category:1946 establishments in the United States